Captain Aman
Arriving on Kamino CT-4566 (Also known as Captain Aman) first arrived on Kamino prior to the Clone Wars. He was trained by Jango Fett, who taught him about the Bando Gora. Aman had many adventures, most of these with the Infamous Davik Duskmelter, who was Aman's Jedi General. Before Aman met Duskmelter, he was a Sergeant in the 501st. Aman was trained and was shipped out along with the 501st to Ryloth. Battle of Ryloth Part 1 Aman's first battle was that of Ryloth. The Separatists had mercilessly taken Ryloth, and Jedi Generals Anakin Skywalker, Obi Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu were planning to Recapture it. Captain Rex told Aman to assist Commander Cody's battalion by leading a small Squad of Men alongside Sergeant Kano to clean up Junk left in Resdin. Aman was up to the Task, though Kano said it was like "Babysitting". As a "Present" Rex gave Aman a Rotary Blaster Cannon and told him to not come back until every droid in Resdin was eliminated. Aman took heart and began to follow Sergeant Kano out of the Gunships. Kano was an expert shooter, and soon Aman and Kano had destroyed most of the Droids in Resdin. Aman, though good with weapons, was far better at Medical Practice. Therefore, he healed most of the Rookies during the Ryloth Mission. After Kano and Aman had wiped out a Droid Outpost, Kano and the Rookies left to wipe out several others. Aman was picked up by Captain Rex and Rex congratulated him on the sucess of the Outpost attack. He was then told about his next mission. Battle of Ryloth Part 2 After the First Mission, Aman was told that he was to fight on the Very front lines. He was never scared of Droids, for he had a Rotary Blaster Cannon. Aman and his small squadron assembled near a Damaged AT-TE, which CT-2452 (Cazy, who was later Aman's 2nd in Command) hoped to repair. The droids began to approach from the North and Aman's battle tactics rolled into action. First, ARF Troopers outflanked the droids on AT-RT Mounts. The Droids were instantly attacked and began to defend themselves from all sides. Next, Cazy and Aman threw Droid Poppers into the circle of Droids and instantly Deactivated the Majority. The AT-RT's then finished the remaining Droids. Suddenly, Hyena Bombers swarmed over Aman's head and he forced his units to duck. He then shot an expert shot directly into the Droids eye, Causing it to Crash directly into another group of Battle droids nearby. Aman quickly ended the assault by aiming and shooting the remaining droids. Rex rewarded Aman with his respect and Aman then headed to assist General Skywalker. General Skywalker then told Aman to once again assist on the Front Lines. This time the droids were in overwhelming numbers. Aman and Cazy stayed in a bunker, where they were able to pick off droids. However this was not enough and soon the Droids were over the Bunker. Just when the Sergeant and the 2 ARF Troopers were about to be shot,something damaged the droids and blew them up (If you have fully read Matt Goldnight, Paragraph 4.2, you will know that Goldnight's Father saved him from all of The Deaths he could have had). Aman then somehow survived and the Battle ended. Promoting to ARC Trooper Sergeant Aman, after the Battle of Ryloth, was soon on his way to promoting. Aman Category:ARC Trooper Category:Republic Category:ARC sergeant Category:501st Legion Category:216th Battalion